1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of dentistry and specifically with the field of dental prophy angles used for dental prophylaxis. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a dental prophy angle including a housing with a head end containing a rib for locking a workpiece within the head end by way of a friction lock. The housing further includes a shank end and a structure defining a passageway extending between the shank end and the head end with a rib on this structure for locking a drive assembly within the housing by way of a friction lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable prophy angles have been used for a number of years. They are generally formed of a suitable synthetic resin material and are designed to be coupled with a conventional dental power supply. Disposable prophy angles are convenient to use and minimize the risk of disease transmittal to the dentist and to patients.
The currently available disposable prophy angles present a particular problem in that they are difficult and time-consuming to manufacture. Because they are made of a plastic, they must be welded together which requires numerous man hours of work. Thus the disposable prophy angles are expensive to make. Furthermore, a plastic weld is not reliable. The connections between the plastic parts often fail during dental work. This wastes time in dental appointments and it poses a risk of injury to both the dentist and the patient. There is a need for a prophy angle which is easy to manufacture and which has secure, stable means for retaining the parts in the desired relationship.